User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki Half Blood Chapter 6 - Jeffrey
Oh hey there, dickwads. My name is Jeffrey Sharp and I'm here to tell y- what was that Chiron? Just tell the story? Mind my language? But I want to make it exciting and interactive, not dull as fuck like Noah and Matt. No, no, I don't want my cabin to be on washing up duty all this week. Fine I'll tell them the story. Yes, I'll cut down on the fucking swears too. So anyways, I was a son of Bia, the Goddess of violence, and one of the oldest people on camp. I was turning 18 in the summer, meaning I would have to leave and go make my way in the world. This was easier said than done, because the world outside camp was full of monsters who were both capable and willing enough to tear my head from my shoulders. I was living in the hope that Chiron would offer me a position as a camp director, meaning I could stay around full time and not have to be on the run like all the fucking time. Usually me and Chiron don't exactly see eye to eye on everything. He wants to calmly negotiate a problem whilst I think a fight to the death is the only solution. Those kind of standard issues. You ever see the movie 300? Leonidas was one of the most famous of Bia's offspring. The guy was a fucking tank. But even I could tell that some dark shit was happening. First Hades claimed a son, a fact that was rare enough, and then it's found that the same son had been tracked by some of the rarest monsters known to...erm...well most of mankind don't know that they exist but...known to gods. So it was with a cautious interest that I sat through the Council of War that Chiron had called, under guidance from Sierra and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Sierra told us a lot of spooky shit, as you'd expect from the daughter of the Goddess of Emos and Goths, before Chiron came forth to give his opinion. The basic gist was that the Lamia, the shadows that had attacked the Hades boy, had been tamed by Sierra's mother, Hecate, many years after the First War with the Giants. Before Hecate they had served many masters, including Atlas, Apollo, Hades and Ouranos. Apparently Hecate had sent Sierra a vision the night before, telling her that the Lamia had chosen darkness over the wisdom of magic, a fact that seemed to terrify Chiron. And it was Chiron who talked next, using his usual old man's vocabulary. He told us about shadows and ominous prophecies, descending darkness and hooded figures patrolling camp at night. It was like the guy was trying to write a Creepypasta for fucks sake. I just couldn't take him seriously That was until Noah piped up, telling us all of a vision he'd had just after Tiger had saved him from the Lamia. A figure had visited him, with a rasping voice and a hooded black, cloak. Phil suggested that Hades had been sending a message to his son, but Sierra countered with the announcement that Hades was embroiled in politics on Olympus, having been called there by Zeus on emergency business. Jorn stood up and confirmed the story. Since his dad was the God of Messengers he usually knew all the latest gossip from Olympus. Then it was Rachel who stood, telling us that she had seen a vision that told her that three quests must be dispatched simultaneously, something that had never happened before, and that they must all seek different objectives. As usual Chiron told us of the dangers of the outside world, that each quest had its own dangers and that they must be commanded by a Head Counsellor each, with one of the three on each team being an accomplished healer. He asked for volunteers to lead the missions, to resounding silence. After a short time, that seemed infinitely longer, one of the Horseshoe Counsellors stood and volunteered. Greg Was, Head Counsellor of Aphrodite, and one of the few campers who had been here longer than he had. He was approved by Chiron and Greg asked for volunteer companions, to which two two responses came immediately. Jorn Hollsono was the first to stand, pledging his loyalty to his compatriot in arms, with Cyan Rights standing next, the Head Counsellor of Apollo would travel with Greg. Chiron would accept both to go on the quest, announcing that Barry Hollsono and Jasper Speed would stand as temporary Head Counsellors of the Hermes and Apollo cabins respectively. Sierra would stand as the next quest leader, and she would pick her own compatriots. She would take Billy Tile, Head Counsellor of the Demeter cabin, as her healer, a fact that didn't seem to please Billy, and Brandon Servix would nominate Shark Sophi to travel with them. Shark was one of the finest warriors at camp, and neither Sierra or Billy were that good with a weapon, so she was delighted to accept the son of Poseidon on board. As Chiron asked for the third quest leader a thought flashed through my mind. If I completed an important quest I would almost definitely be allowed to stay at camp as a director. And that feeble reasoning was the only justification I gave for what I did next. "I will lead the third quest" I stood up and called. I could feel their eyes turn on me. The electric blue of Brandon, the Crimson of Wach, the black of Noah. All judging me. Bia wasn't one of the Horeshoe Parents, like Aphrodite, nor was she important and mystical, like Hecate, but she was strong, and when it came to fighting there was no better. Chiron smiled at me and nodded. I chose my own companions, Alan O'Mally, Head Counsellor of the Hestia Cabin, and Hank Aijou, a member of the Dionysius Cabin. These were my friends, the people I trusted. I could see Alan on the opposite side, sat just behind the Horeshoe on a throne shaped on a flickering campfire, as befitting the only known son of Hestia. I moved to the front, to stand beside Greg and Sierra, with Chiron and Rachel in front of us. This was the quest briefing, I'd seen it countless times. The leaders of the quests were assigned their mission by Chiron. It had used to be that every departing quest leader must confront the oracle, to receive a prophecy that would foretell the fate of their quest but, since Phineas disappeared, they had only been given when Rachel felt a prophecy coming on. "Greg, you and your compatriots will be given the most important task. You must travel to Delaware and secure the Cave of Prophecy from darkness. You must escort our oracle and restore the true gift of prophecy, lost during the failed mission of Phineas, to her. Sierra, you and your group will search for the son of kings, who is integral to the Great Prophecy. Find him and bring him back to camp, otherwise we will inevitably fail. Jeremy, you will take your companions and travel to Camp Jupiter, warning our Roman friends about the Lamia and the coming of darkness. Make sure they protect their sons of Pluto. It appears that sons of the God of the Underworld may be most at threat from this darkness." I had definitely been given the least dangerous job, but it was a job none the less. I trusted the people that were accompanying me to stand strong no matter what does we faced on our journey to Camp Jupiter. After the meeting I was walking out when I noticed a strange encounter. Sierra was communicating in whispers with Frank Class, Counsellor of the mischievous Janus Cabin. I snuck over and tried to listen on what they were discussing. "...not the same...something wrong with her...foolish decision...kill them all." That was when Frank spotted me, a scowl appearing on his face. "We will talk later, Sierra. I don't trust some of our fellow Head Counsellors with the important information that e are discussing." He said it in his typically pretentious voice, storming off towards his cabin. Who had they been talking about? Sierra was the only female going on a quest. Unless...could it be Rachel? Category:Blog posts